


【進擊的巨人/團兵】那些細碎而美好的存在

by oceansky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform, 團兵 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansky/pseuds/oceansky
Summary: 幸福，就像是加進了紅茶裡的糖一樣，雖然看不見了，但還是感覺得到，尤其是看到利威爾淡漠裡那份心滿意足的喜悅感，艾爾文就會不由自主的微笑起來，雖然總是被利威爾嫌棄。





	【進擊的巨人/團兵】那些細碎而美好的存在

**Author's Note:**

> 此為20170211噗浪極限挑戰60分的題目。  
> 沒記錯的話應該是當年的情人節遲交賀文（大概  
> 現代轉生paro。

　　艾爾文意識到情人節這件事時，已經是情人節過後一天的事了。

　　看著他一臉茫然的樣子，奈爾才發現他家同學真的完全忘了這事不是在裝他孝維，然後他也只能一臉同情的拍了拍艾爾文的肩，並幫他從桌上那包只剩幾根的pocky抽了根出來塞進他微張的嘴中，語重心長的要他多保重。

　　但艾爾文只用了一臉「你神經病啊」的表情，邊把那根pocky嚼下肚後，匆忙的結束了自己目前手邊的進度後，連聲再見也沒說就飛也似的跑了，只留下傻愣在原地的奈爾覺得有點難過，因為他本來是想來和艾爾文炫耀瑪麗送他的情人節巧克力，順便分享他的喜悅。

　　艾爾文以最快的速度回到了他和利威爾的住處，客廳的燈沒開，艾爾文輕手輕腳的走到了沙發前，彎身低俯在椅背上，伸手在黑暗中摸索了下沙發，確定上頭沒人後，才鬆了口氣。

　　雖然他總告訴過利威爾若是他晚歸時別給他等門，利威爾總是說好後，下次當他回家時，這人依舊在沙發上睡著了，天氣溫暖時還不打緊，但這種冬末初春最反覆無常的季節，一不小心就容易感冒了。

　　艾爾文才打開了客廳的燈，客廳裡果然空無一人，而剛才在沙發上隱約看到的隆起物只是顆抱枕和一件毯子。放在玻璃長矮桌上的桌曆被貼了張便利貼，上頭利威爾那如同印刷文件般工整的字跡表達著因為凱尼耍蠢差點把他和烏利的住所給燒了，所以他得回去看看烏利是不是有要幫忙毀屍滅跡的需要。

　　其實，這件事情只要用通訊軟體給艾爾文留個言會是件更簡單便利的事，但利威爾知道，當艾爾文想到要打開手機看通訊軟體時，他早就已經先看完這張便利貼了。不過，他還是很希望艾爾文看完便利貼後直接把紙揉掉丟進垃圾筒，而不是當成張千元紙鈔一樣的放進他的那個塞滿垃圾的盒子裡。

　　艾爾文小心的撕下那張便利貼後，看了眼桌曆，桌曆上很乾淨，只有在二月初和二月下旬時分別有作上了採購、繳費之類的生活瑣事和交報告之類課業相關的記號，其他則是空白的。

　　利威爾不在家讓艾爾文有些失落的噘了噘嘴，廢寢忘食的處理報告時並不感覺到飢餓，但一回到家，飢餓與疲累感便如海中的充滿了空氣的汽泡，迫不及待的破水而出。

　　晃進了廚房，才打開了燈，第一眼所及之處，也被釘了張紙條，上面依舊是那個工整的字跡，這次，上面則簡單的書寫著食物及其料理復熱的方法。

　　噘著的嘴在此時拉平成了一個微笑，艾爾文打開了冰箱取出了紙條上所敘述的食盒，並同時發現，食盒上還是貼著一張紙條，他仿佛都能聽見利威爾那冷淡的聲調在他耳邊說：「別吃冷的，你這懶惰的禿子。」

　　艾爾文乖巧的照著指示把利威爾給他準備的食物給復熱了，然後坐到餐桌前，優雅並且慢條斯理的吃起了他的晚餐。

　　柳橙汁倒是利威爾唯一允許他冰涼涼的就食用的東西，在無病無痛的時候，果汁還是要冰冰涼涼的喝才會顯得美味。

　　但食慾上的滿足，永遠不及心理的上滿足來得珍貴，所以就算晚餐的濃湯裡有幾顆他討厭的豆子，艾爾文還是心滿意足的吃完了。

　　利威爾回家時，看著霸佔了他的枕頭摟在懷裡的艾爾文在床上睡得香甜，露出了個無奈的笑容，雖然看在別人眼中只會覺得他面無表情的。他沒去觸碰艾爾文，倒不是因為怕吵醒對方，而是他知道只要一碰，睡熟了的艾爾文會把他直接拖上床，然後，他就別想去洗澡了。

　　幫烏利解決了（？）凱尼讓他覺得身心疲憊，他真的需要洗個熱水澡。

　　浴室裡殘留了點水氣，利威爾看著那面掛在洗臉台前的半身鏡，上面隱隱約約的殘留了行寫著Love & Levi的字跡，讓利威爾沒好氣的拿起了洗刷用的海綿讓那行字完全的消失無蹤，只剩晶亮的鏡子，看著鏡子裡的自己，他仿佛能看著咬著牙刷的艾爾文，笑得一臉傻的用指尖在滿是霧氣的鏡子上作畫。

　　蓮蓬頭已經被調整成方便利威爾使用的高度，熱水均勻的撒在利威爾身上，溫柔撫過每一寸肌膚，霧氣在整個浴室裡繚繞，帶著股溫暖，令利威爾整個人放鬆了下來，當他正在沖洗掉身上的泡沫時，浴室的門被人不聲不響的打開了，但利威爾也沒回頭去看進來的人，只是依舊專心的清洗自己，完全對於那個搖搖晃晃走進來，上完廁所後，又搖搖晃晃的走出去的金毛大個視若無睹，就像是沒人進來過般。

　　當利威爾洗好了澡，從浴室走出來時，艾爾文已經又抱著他的枕頭窩回了床上睡得香甜，但離浴室門最近的小櫃子上此時卻多了支吹風機，安安靜靜的放在那裡，當利威爾想略過那支吹風機，只用著毛巾擦拭著頭髮時，床上的人在被子裡蠕動了下，像是掙扎著想爬起來，利威爾才嘆了口氣，拿起了吹風機走出了臥室門外，將他的頭髮給吹乾。

　　等他再走回來時，才有些煩惱的開始思索著，要怎麼把自己的枕頭從艾爾文手裡搶回來，望著艾爾文把他的枕頭抱得死緊的模樣，利威爾實在已經想不起來艾爾文到底是什麼時候養成這奇怪的睡覺習慣的，他伸手試著去拉自己的枕頭，儘管他也明白這是徒然無功的，扯了幾下後，似乎引起了睡夢中的人的不滿，皺起了眉，將枕頭給摟得更緊了。

　　利威爾最終還是放棄了靠暴力搶回自己的枕頭的念頭，掀開了被子的一角，俐落的鑽進了艾爾文懷中，那瞬間，艾爾文倒是從善如流的放棄了那顆枕頭，像隻熊般的將利威爾給緊摟在懷中。

　　「你啊…」利威爾如今已經連跟這人生氣的念頭都沒有了，他只是輕巧的挪好了個舒服的位置，伸手摸了摸艾爾文的臉龐，想了想後，最後吐出口的話只剩「簡直是個白癡。」這樣的六個字。

　　那是個一夜無夢的安穩睡眠，因此醒時也格外的神輕氣爽，利威爾是這樣覺得，但那個差點被他推下床而且睡衣上還被流了大片口水的枕邊人怎麼想的，他就不知道了。

　　艾爾文進浴室洗漱時，利威爾正蹲在角落洗著那件沾了口水的睡衣，雖然他也說了沾了那點口水根本無所謂，但只招來了利威爾一個白眼。

　　但這並不妨礙艾爾文邊刮鬍子邊盯著利威爾那渾圓結實的臀部看，雖然差點就鬧出了血案。

　　看著利威爾氣呼呼的搶走了他的刮鬍刀，把他按坐到馬桶上，邊念著「刮個鬍子也刮不好，你就算右手長回來了也沒什麼屁用！」，邊輕手輕腳的幫他把剩下的泡沫連帶鬍渣的給刮得一乾二淨，艾爾文覺得滿足至極。

　　「但這樣就可以用雙手擁抱你了。」這麼說著的同時，艾爾文同時也環抱住利威爾，早晨的擁抱如此珍貴美好，如果扣除掉艾爾文因為忍不住揉了下利威爾的臀部而被家暴的話。

　　上輩子，利威爾總說他遲早會有天因為思考太多事情而禿頭，雖然那時最終的最終，他們都沒有人可以看到那個局面了；不過這輩子的話，艾爾文覺得他如果會禿頭，每次只要害羞就扯他頭髮的利威爾要負上大半的責任。

　　這天，他們的早餐簡單而豐盛，烤得香脆的吐司和周圍綴了圈焦黃色的荷包蛋，幾片清脆爽口的生菜與牛蕃茄，以及起鍋時仍滋滋作響的培根，還有利威爾特製的塔塔醬。艾爾文負責替兩人泡了紅茶，這是在廚房裡，他比較不會搞砸的活之一，而且畢竟這是從上輩子就練來的技能。

　　從前因為物資的匱乏，所以利威爾喝茶時不大加糖，但艾爾文知道，如果可以的話，利威爾會喜歡加上點糖，以壓抑那些粗裂的茶質所帶來的澀味；而現在，要給利威爾一杯溫順不澀口的上等紅茶並不是件難事了，帶著花香的或是果香的甚至如果利威爾想要，也可以加進些牛奶調味，都是如此的易如反掌，艾爾文對此深感欣慰。

　　幸福，就像是加進了紅茶裡的糖一樣，雖然看不見了，但還是感覺得到，尤其是看到利威爾淡漠裡那份心滿意足的喜悅感，艾爾文就會不由自主的微笑起來，雖然總是被利威爾嫌棄。

　　早餐時間後，利威爾依舊在廚房裡忙活著，還沒踏進廚房，艾爾文就聞見了濃郁的可可香氣，走進廚房時，就見利威爾正專注的在把融化的巧克力倒入模具中，一旁還有著裝在罐子裡的酒漬櫻桃，艾爾文印象中，那是利威爾從凱尼那邊…嗯，拿回來的，據說是烏利的獨門拿手絕活。

　　老實說，艾爾文還挺喜歡那酒漬櫻桃的。

　　他走到了利威爾身後，在確定了利威爾發現他後，才以不妨礙他目前的動作下，輕輕的環抱住了他的腰，下顎輕抵在他的髮旋上，看著他將已切成小塊的酒漬櫻桃依序的放進了巧克力中，等所有的程序都做完了，還剩下一小塊櫻桃放在小盤子裡，利威爾並沒有多思索什麼順手就捏了起來，往艾爾文嘴邊遞去。

　　艾爾文溫熱的唇，吻住了捏著果肉的手指，咬住果肉後，還依依不捨的吸吮了下利威爾指尖殘留的汁液，甘甜裡帶著白蘭地的酒香，醇厚的如股暖流，順口的滑入喉間。

　　「怎想到做這個？」嚥下了果肉，艾爾文意猶未盡的舔了舔唇瓣，邊接手了清洗餐具的工作，等利威爾將巧克力給冰進了冰箱後，才開口問道。

　　但他的發問卻得到了利威爾一個皺眉，他安靜的望著艾爾文好一會，才有些不悅的咂了聲舌，伸手從口袋裡拿出了他的手機，調出了一則訊息給艾爾文看。

　　那是奈爾傳給利威爾的，時間約在那天他匆忙收拾東西回家後不久。

　　奈爾先是幫艾爾文說了些好話，表示艾爾文這個人就是這樣，忙起來就什麼都忘了，他連日期是幾月幾日都搞不清楚了，哪記得什麼情人節呢，要利威爾別惱怒艾爾文，句末還是炫耀了句瑪麗給他做的巧克力，然後要利威爾也給艾爾文做做巧克力吧，不然艾爾文也挺可憐的。

　　那則訊息看完，艾爾文還來不及有什麼情緒反應，就看見下面利威爾回復給奈爾的訊息。

　　『這種無聊小事有什麼需要生氣的，而且艾爾文什麼時候需要你來幫他說話了？憑你的腦子，吃你的巧克力去吧，你就別吃成一隻豬，掉進屎坑裡爬都爬不起來，瑪麗可拉不動你。』

　　再接下來，只得到了奈爾一個哭臉的回應，之後，這個對話窗就再也沒動靜了。

　　艾爾文看著那對話，有點想笑，但利威爾卻板著臉收回了手機，然後一副漫不經心的樣子道：「反正閒著也是閒著，就給你做做也是不壞，你愛吃吃不吃就算了。」

　　艾爾文看著蹲在冰箱前，崩著那張波瀾不驚的面孔，略偏著腦袋仰視著自己的利威爾，那模樣看起來莫名的可愛。

　　「好啊，這樣我可以跟奈爾炫耀了。」艾爾文也在他面前蹲了下來，那雙淺藍色的眸瞳，盈滿了笑意與寵溺，說得一臉認真。

　　「炫耀個頭啊，神經病。」面對那神情，利威爾總是無法堅持住，很快的就移開了視線，伸手推歪了艾爾文的臉後，就想起身逃跑，但卻被艾爾文給扯進了懷中。

　　「利威爾。」

　　「什、什麼？」

　　「情人節快樂。」艾爾文湊近了利威爾的耳邊，溫醇如酒的嗓音，像個甜而不膩的吻，炙熱地灼熱了利威爾白皙如玉的耳廓，並深刻的烙印進了他的耳中。

　　「…你也一樣。」

　　雖然，這是個遲刻的祝賀，但他們卻不怎在乎，因為對他們而言…

　　其實愛對了人，情人節每天都過。

 

　　--END--


End file.
